


danse avec moi

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alcohol, Falling Asleep With Head In Lap, G-era, Kai Speaks French Badly, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: It all starts when Aichi finds an intoxicated Kai trying to get into the wrong hotel room and ends with Kai whispering bad French in Aichi's ear as they slow dance to the sound of the heater whirring.





	danse avec moi

**Author's Note:**

> twitter quote prompt: "I may have had a few shots."
> 
> i don't actually know any french and i doubt kai really does either

It's ten-thirty at night and Aichi has retreated from the noisy reception in the hotel lobby to his room. He imagines the other fighters will be up for several hours more, despite the tournament's early-morning celebration ceremony, but so much noise and too many people amplify his anxiety, so he slips out before anyone notices him leaving. Two beers were enough to relax him without getting him tipsy, so he's comfortably sitting at the table in his oversized VIP suite as he looks through his deck for the morning's exhibition match. There's nothing to change now, he's been over it a thousand times and has found the build he wants, but it's soothing to sit and connect with his units, one aspect of Psyqualia that he still appreciates even after all these years.

A quiet, yet urgent beeping sound from outside his room pulls him out of his reverie. He glances up at his door, the electronic lock lighting up red, and gets to his feet.

The closer he gets to his door, the more rapid the beeping, and Aichi realizes that someone is desperately trying to enter his room, but as no one else has his keycard, they are failing miserably. It's not someone malicious, he thinks, just someone who is very confused as to which room is theirs, and when he peers through his peephole into the hallway, he finds he's right.

He opens the door to Kai hunched over, his own keycard held out to the place where Aichi's lock pad had been two seconds before, and Aichi tilts his head in confusion.

"Kai-kun, what are you doing?"

It takes Kai a second to turn his attention from the door to Aichi, and he sways a little as he straightens up. "Aichi? What are you doing in my room?" His voice is a little higher than usual, a little slower.

Aichi glances at the number on his door, to Kai's keycard, and back to Kai. "Um, Kai-kun... your room is across the hall."

Kai follows the direction Aichi is pointing with his eyes, blinks in confusion a few times, and then squints at his card. "Is it..."

"Mm-hmm." Aichi smiles apologetically. Kai has obviously had one too many drinks tonight; his speech is slightly slurred and his gaze unfocused, the top two buttons on his shirt are undone, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Why... is the room number not written on the card," Kai mutters to himself.

Rather than explain that the cards are re-coded and reused every time they're issued, Aichi sighs and takes Kai gently by the elbow, leading him into his room. "Kai-kun, how much did you drink?"

Kai lets Aichi take him across the room to the table and sit him down, thinking hard. "I... might have had a few shots..." He rubs his eyes. "I'm getting tired..."

Having never seen Kai drunk before tonight, Aichi isn't sure what to expect. Misaki is a sleepy drunk, Miwa the exact same person except louder, and Ren overly friendly; Aichi isn't sure if Kai will be any of these in addition to a very, very confused one, but signs are starting to point to  _Kai is probably about to pass out on my table_ and Aichi isn't terribly worried about that, because it would mean Kai was neither a rude drunk nor the type who cries at the drop of a hat. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Aichi offers. It's not, perhaps, the right thing for Kai to drink this late at night but maybe it'll counter the depressive effects of the alcohol. 

Kai mumbles something Aichi thinks might be an affirmative, so he starts up the coffee maker and pours some water into it. 

"I'm going to make something with only a little caf-"

Kai's arms are around Aichi's torso from behind, and before Aichi can figure out what's happening, Kai buries his face in the crook of Aichi's neck. He breathes deeply--inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale--and Aichi is frozen to the spot; Kai's hold bunches his shirt up in the front. 

_"Tu es très mignon_ ," he whispers, moving his face into Aichi's hair, and Aichi's breath hitches in his throat. Kai has an awful French accent, but there's something endearing about it nonetheless, these words Aichi didn't know the meaning to but that were almost certainly uncharacteristic of the shy, reserved sober Kai Toshiki. 

"You know I don't know a word of French," Aichi says in a shaky voice.

"Aichi," Kai breathes in his ear, "will you dance with me?"

The coffee maker steams a little; the water is ready for the coffee grounds. Suddenly, Aichi isn't sure Kai will be satisfied with any kind of hotel coffee, not when he's been drinking from fine cafes in the heart of Paris for three years--

"Please?"

Aichi wants to, _badly_ , has always wanted to, but he's clumsy and a bad dancer-- "There's no music, Kai-kun."

"That's okay." 

Kai lifts his hands from Aichi's waist and runs his fingers down Aichi's arms--Aichi sucks in a breath and shivers with nervous excitement--until their fingers touch, and Kai wraps his hands around Aichi's. 

They stumble backward together until they reach the middle of the spacious hotel room floor, too big and expensive for one person anyway, but Aichi is the guest of honor, and Kai releases one of Aichi's hands and turns him in a slow circle until they face one another. 

_"Tu es très mignon_ ," Kai whispers again, cupping Aichi's face--Aichi is bright red now; Kai is clearly an unusually affectionate, handsy drunk, he realizes too late--and Kai's face is getting closer and closer, and--

Aichi ducks his head away at the last second, Kai's lips brush Aichi's ear, and Aichi pulls himself into Kai's chest.

"Dance with me first, Kai-kun," Aichi says breathlessly. His heart pounds against Kai's surprisingly calm one. He wasn't ready for that, not then, but perhaps... perhaps at the end of the night, when Aichi could work up the courage, as long as Kai wasn't fully back to his reserved and shy self, or maybe even if he was... they both might...

(Aichi's heart skips a beat. Fortunately, Kai doesn't seem to notice.)

They rotate in a slow circle, Kai holding Aichi close, their right hands pressed together, with Aichi's other hand on Kai's shoulder and Kai's around Aichi's waist. For a few minutes, the only sounds are their soft footsteps on the carpeted floor and the quiet whirring of the heating unit under the window. 

_"Mon très cher ami_ ," Kai murmurs into Aichi's hair. _"Mon précieux ami_ ..."

Aichi's English is good enough to pick up on this, a word that sounds familiar,  _précieux,_ and Aichi has the sudden feeling that Kai is calling him his precious  _something_ , and  _now_ he is overcome with the urge to take Kai's face in his hands and kiss him, a feeling that makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time, and his hand moves on its own toward the back of Kai's neck. 

"K-Kai-kun... would you like... to sit down?"

Kai walks with unsteady feet, his alcohol-induced vertigo likely made worse by the five minutes of spinning in slow circles, and Aichi takes him by the hands as they sit on the sofa. Aichi sits next to Kai, so close their thighs touch, but Kai doesn't seem to mind, and Aichi brushes some stray hair from Kai's eyes. 

Aichi places his hand on the back of Kai's neck again, just to see if, maybe, it would be an appropriate time, and when he feels Kai lean into it, Aichi makes the decision that it was time now, and moves closer, closer...

They both stop with their faces a hair's width apart; Aichi can practically taste the chardonnay on Kai's lips. He's hesitant to close the gap, because he doesn't know if this is what Kai wants, truly, but...

"Will you?" Kai asks softly.

"Are you... are you sure, Kai-kun?"

"I've always been sure," comes the gentle response, and Aichi moves forward, the final push, and his entire body is on fire as he kisses Kai Toshiki, who smiles as he moves to the pace of Aichi's lips, and Aichi has never been surer that this is what he's wanted all along.

Kai slips away first; the loss of his warm lips is a small disappointment to some carnal force in the back of Aichi's mind, but Kai's eyes close, a content smile on his face, as he leans into Aichi, slides down, down, down... 

He's practically asleep by the time his head lands on Aichi's lap. Aichi smiles, his hands combing gently through Kai's hair. He doesn't know if Kai will be an amnesiac drunk, but he prays that Kai will remember everything as vividly as Aichi will.


End file.
